Their First Forced date
by Kisdota-The Freak Gamer
Summary: A side story to my first story "KINGDOM HEARTS: MATERIALS OF THE HEART" but you don't need to read that to get this. Pairing is our most popular game couple Sora and Kairi. Please Read


**Kisdota: This is a side story to my story KINGDOM HEARTS: MATERIALS OF THE HEART. This takes place before my story and after Kingdom Hearts 2. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts**

* * *

"A letter from the King", Sora said taking the bottle. He opened it and read what it said.

_Dear Sora, Kairi, and Riku_

_I would like to thank you for all that you have done to help us protect Kingdom Hearts. Leon and everyone else also wish to share their gratitude for helping us all out. But even though we were successful in defeating Xemnas, the Heartless and Nobodies will continue to appear, and the damage that most of the Heartless and Nobodies have done still linger. Because of this Leon has made a proposition for you all._

"A proposition", Kairi said.

_Leon and everyone has decided to help all worlds that were damaged by turning the Hollow Bastion Restoration Comity, into the World Restoration Comity. We ask if you three would like to join, as soon as you finish your education in school. Consider it a decision towards a future career. You are of course free to decline and can take as long as you need to give us your decision. We hope to hear from you soon._

_Signed _

_**King Mickey and the World Restoration Comity **_

"A career in protecting the Galaxy, every 8 year olds Dream", Riku said. "

Well it sounds like it would be fun, we haven't exactly thought about what we should do when we grow up", Kairi said.

"We'll I definitely want to go, It'll cool to fight with all our friends", Sora said.

"Are you sure Sora, don't just say you want to go because it sounds cool", Kairi said.

"We'll we have a while to decide, why don't we give them our reply later", Riku said.

A month had passed since the letter and the three had decided yes to the letter they got.

Their parents were reluctant at their decision but eventually let them go.

It was still summer so they didn't have to go back to school and they also had some time to spend some time together.

"OK here we go, start", Riku said. _SPRONG _"two point six seconds", Kairi said holding a timer.

They were in Kairi's room trying to see how long they could keep Sora's naturally spiky hair down with some of her hair care products.

"What else do we have", Riku asked.

"Nothing else, sigh what should we do now", Kairi said.

"I'm not sure Selphie is out of town for the day and Tidus and Waka are playing a blitz ball game", Sora said.

"Did you hear those two are close to going professional ", Riku said.

"Yeah Selphie told me", Kairi said.

"Man I never realized how boring it would be without all those battles", Sora said getting up.

"I kinda wish Xemnas was around to do something, not a big thing but maybe something small", Riku said.

"You guy's defeated him though", Kairi said.

"Who knows, we've all seen the shows, you kill the bad guy and later, big twist, they're alive", Sora said from the bathroom.

"Hey Kairi what was the pink stuff supposed to smell like", Sora asked washing his hair.

"Tropical passion", Kairi said.

"It smell nice for some reason", Sora said.

Riku took a look at the bottle while Sora was washing his hair.

"Perfect for getting that man of your life", Riku said smirking.

Kairi turned red and immediately took the bottle.

"So you still haven't told Sora how you feel", Riku said making Kairi blush.

"What about me", Sora said coming out.

"Nothing nothing at all", Kairi said.

(The Next day)

"So you two STILL aren't going out", Selphie said.

"No Selphie", Kairi said.

"Well WHY NOT", Selphie said.

"We, well I", Kairi was saying.

"Did he not see the drawing in the cave, you both want to do something I've been longing two for a long time", Selphie said.

"That was just a drawing", Kairi said sounding embarrassed.

"A draw- you two wanted to share a popou fruit, and I guarantee you Sora wants to do it, as well as a few other things I could name", Selphie said sinisterly.

"Why don't you freaking ask him out, you're a princess, he's sorta like your knight in a black jump suit, you two should be making out at this point", Selphie said making Kairi go red.

"Well I… uh… sorry Selph gotta go, Grandmas calling me", Kairi said hanging up.

"GRRR", Selphie said pushing some numbers on her phone.

"Hello", Riku said.

"Riku go through that dark place and get over here to my room now", Selphie said hanging up.

Seconds later a portal opened and Riku came through.

"It's called the Realm of Darkness you know", Riku said.

"Why aren't Kairi and Sora dating yet", Selphie said.

"Eh what", Riku said surprised.

"Those two LOVE each other, LOVE, and yet they're too shy to say anything, Sora likes her right", Selphie said.

"Well yeah, I've asked him myself a few times, but he always says something like, she's too good for me, or something like that", Riku said.

"Too good for him, he's saved the worlds, worldssss as in multiple worlds, TWICE, he deserves her and a medal for that matter", Selphie said.

"That's it we're scheming", she said.

"Eh, what". "You and me are going to trick them into getting together, you in", Selphie said.

"What if I say no", Riku said. "I'll tell all the girls what you used that reign of Darkness for", Selphie said. Riku turned red

"It's called Realm of Darkness and I only did that once", Riku said.

"And you should be very thankful I'm not as pissed as I should be for what you did", she said.

"Fine I'll help, what did you have in mind", He said.

(Later that night, at Sora's house)

RIIIIINNNNNNGGG "Hello", Sora said.

"Hey Sora listen can't talk much but can you meet me at our spot by the bent tree on the island", Riku said.

"Sure but…" Sora was saying.

"OK thanks see ya there", Riku said hanging up.

"Uh see ya there", Sora said heading out.

"Hey Riku you out here", Sora yelled near the docks of there old island.

"Sora", he heard and saw Kairi.

"Kairi what are you doing here", he asked.

"Selphie told me to come out here and meet her at the Island", she said.

"Riku told me to meet him here", Sora said.

Suddenly they saw some light at the little island on the island.

They went up to see there were candles hanging from some of the trees, and there was a table and chairs and what appeared to be a pizza box on the table.

Suddenly they heard a click coming from where they left there boats.

"Hey guys", Riku said appearing in front of them.

"Riku what's going on", Sora said.

"I am getting tired of waiting for you guys too get together. It's painfully obvious to both of you that you like each other. I've got the only key to the Lock's I put on our boat's and we're not leaving till you have a Romantic dinner together", Riku said before he disappeared.

"Wait Riku, get back here", Sora yelled.

They both looked at their little island.

"Uh, so Kairi, since we're kind of stuck here do you want to you know", Sora said blushing.

"Oh, well uh sure", Kairi said.

The two sat down and ate, at first in silence but then they started talking.

"I've never actually heard you sing before", Kairi said.

"I was nervous at first but Sebastian said I sounded good, so did Ariel", he said.

"So what was she like", Kairi said.

"Well she looked good, but I think your still more beautiful then her", Sora said.

Kairi turned a shade of red (seems to be a lot of blushing in this) and Sora then processed what he had just said.

"I MEAN UH, well she uh you _BONK_ ow", Sora said feeling something fall on his head then land in front of him on the table.

It was a Poupo.

They both looked at each other.

"Sora", Kairi said starting to tint on her cheeks "you saw that picture right, in the secret spot".

"Oh yeah, so does this mean you, I mean, if you", Sora said.

"Sora, yes I want to" Kairi said getting up. Sora got up and they moved closer to each other.

Sora broke the fruit in half and gave it to Kairi.

They both took a bite at the same time.

As soon as they finished, they didn't know why but they started moving closer to each other, staring into each other's eyes.

Their lips moving closer to each other, as they closed their eyes.

Soon their lips met and they felt each others warmth.

"Kairi, I love you", Sora said.

Kairi felt tears coming from her eyes as she brought him into a hug.

"Sora I love you too", Kairi said.

"So uh does this mean we're a couple", he asked.

"Sure", she said.

"So what should we do till Riku gets back, he said he locked our boats till he get's back", he said.

"Wait", she said sounding different "why can't we just unlock it with our Keyblades".

They both looked at each other, and smacked their foreheads.

* * *

**Kisdota: Well what did you think huh, I wanted to tell people how they first got together and how Sora eventually proposed to Kairi in my fic. REVIEW**


End file.
